


日本語訳：火の刻 - Burning Times by Suzie_Shooter

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: 本編後。地獄がクロウリーを追いかけてくるが、彼を渡すものかとアジラフェールは決意する。





	日本語訳：火の刻 - Burning Times by Suzie_Shooter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911446) by [Suzie Shooter Archive (Suzie_Shooter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie%20Shooter%20Archive). 



> この作品はSuzie_Shooter様の「BurningTimes」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったSuzie_Shooter様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you Suzie_Shooter, for allowing me to translate this lovely story into Japanese!

 

 

はじめ何かが店のドアを叩く音がして、アジラフェールは苛立たしげに顔を上げた。ひときわ意思の固い愛書家が襲来したか（深夜3時であることは言わずもがな、「閉店」の看板だって掲げられているのに）、朝方ドアにマットな深緑色のペンキ塗りが必要とされる（もしくは、マットな深緑色の小ぶりな奇跡を起こさなければならない）ような深夜のソーホーらしい蛮行を誰かがはたらいているのかと考えたのだ。

ところがその後は静寂が続いて、好奇心に負けたアジラフェールはおそるおそるドアを開けてみた。最初は誰もいないように思えたが、何かを引きずるような音がして、視線を下げた。  
玄関先にうずくまるように倒れ込み、己の気力ひとつで正気を保っているかのごとく、両腕を自分の身体にまきつけているのは ―

「クロウリー！」アジラフェールは倒れ込むようにひざまずき、驚いて悪魔を見つめた。クロウリーの顔は紅潮し、激痛に襲われているかのような苦悶の表情を浮かべている。「どうしたんだ？なにが ― 」手を伸ばしてクロウリーの顔に触れたアジラフェールは、ぎょっとして手を引っ込めた。皮ふが熱い。  
クロウリーは手を伸ばして、アジラフェールの服をひっつかんだ。相手が聞きとれる距離まで自分の方にたぐり寄せ、しわがれた声でささやいた。  
「たすけてくれ」

アジラフェールは体を震わせている悪魔を抱きよせると、半ば抱えるようにして奥の部屋に連れていき、くたびれたソファに寝かせ、その隣に膝をついた。  
「クロウリー、どうした？きみに何が起こっているんだ？」と、彼はたずねた。  
「あいつら ― おれを連れもどす気だ。責任のなすりつけあいをやめて ― 決めたんだ。本当に必要なのは、いけにえだって。おれだ」  
クロウリーは痛みで顔を歪ませ、拳を握りしめた。  
アジラフェールは、自分の両手で包み込んだクロウリーの片手が焼けるように熱くなっていることに気づいてぞっとした。  
「どうすればいいのか、教えてくれ。きっとなにか手だてが ― 」  
クロウリーは顔をしかめた。「どうかな。この姿でいるのが…ひどく、むずかしい。内側から引き裂かれてるみたいだ。やつ裂きに。でもどうしても…おまえには…おれのいき先を、知っててほしかった。いくまえに…言いたかったんだ…おわかれを…」  
悪魔がひと言ひと言むりやり絞り出す様子を、アジラフェールは恐怖の面持ちで見つめる。  
「そんな ― いかないでくれ」と、天使はつぶやいた。  
クロウリーは苦痛でいっぱいの目を開き、強ばった笑みを弱々しく浮かべた。「ごめんな　― たのしかった」

アジラフェールは彼を腕の中に抱えこみ、きつく抱きしめながら頭をフル回転させた。クロウリーのスーツから煙が立ち上がっているのをぼんやり認識する。  
「かれらはいけにえが必要なんだな。きみじゃなきゃ駄目なのか？」  
クロウリーは、ヘビのような乾いた音を立てて笑った。「ヘスターだ。ヘスターなら、あいつらも納得する。おれより上モノだからな。でもあいつは隠れるのがうますぎる。おれも見つけられなかった」  
アジラフェールは立ち上がり、クロウリーを丁寧にソファにおろした。「わたしなら見つけられる」  
「どうやって？」  
クロウリーがガラガラ声で叫ぶ。「おれができないものを ―」  
クロウリーを見おろすアジラフェールは、これまで見たことがないような目をしていた。体内を地獄の業火で焼かれているにも関わらず、クロウリーは寒気がした。  
「それは、わたしのツテの方がいささか見晴らしのいい高みにいるからだ。ここに ― いておくれ。できるだけ急ぐからね」  
クロウリーが異を唱える前に、天使は姿を消した。  
神の目をあざむける者はいない。木から落ちるスズメも。電話販売員の心の内も。そして、身をひそめた地獄の公爵も。

消えてから2分とたたずして勢いよく戻ったアジラフェールは、目の前の光景に、再び膝から崩れ落ちそうになった。服は焼け落ちてくすぶった布きれと化し、裸体の悪魔は苦痛にのたうち回り、下じきになった羽はめちゃくちゃになっている。  
そのとき床板から勢いよく火柱が立ち、悪魔の周りで円を描き始めた。何千というハエの羽音が部屋を埋め尽くし、どこにも存在しないないのにあらゆるところから響く声が「みぃつけた」とつぶやいた。  
「そうはさせるか！」とアジラフェールは叫び、火柱の中に思いきり手を突っ込むと、クロウリーの腕を掴んだ。吐き気に耐えながら、もう片方の手で縮こまっているヘスターの首根っこを掴み、代わりに突きだす。ヘスターは悪口雑言を放ちながら、円の中につんのめった。耳をつんざくような亀裂音と共に、ヘスターを連れ、それは消えた。

これから自分が目にするものにほとんど恐怖しながら、アジラフェールはクロウリーの方を向いた。  
皮ふは焼け焦げ、羽は炭化し、激しい狂気と恐怖に満ちた目を見開いた悪魔が、彼を見つめ返している。クロウリーは震える息を吐き出し、己の意思の力だけで、徐々に正気を取り戻していった。  
ぐったりした彼を、アジラフェールが受け止める。クロウリーはアジラフェールにしがみつき、腕の中で裸の身体を震わせた。  
「安心して。もう大丈夫だ」と、なだめるように天使はささやいた。  
「いてぇ」と、なんとかクロウリーは口にした。  
アジラフェールは彼の額にキスをした。わずかに痛みがひいたクロウリーは、不思議そうに顔を上げる。アジラフェールは、自分の唇の触れた箇所が綺麗に治っていることに気づいた。

穏やかに、徹底的に、一片のためらいも恥ずかしさも見せることなく、天使は優しい癒しのキスを悪魔の体中に落としていった。虐げられた羽を長い指で梳き、焼けただれた羽毛を払い落として慎重に修復していく。  
頭のてっぺんからつま先までクロウリーが癒えてから、ようやく天使は再び彼の目を見た。アジラフェールの膝に横たわっているクロウリーは、感情の読み取れない顔を上げ、天使と目を合わせる。  
「ありがとう」と、静かな声で心から言った。アジラフェールの手を取ろうとしたクロウリーは、目を見開いた。クロウリーを掴むため火の中に突き出された天使の腕は、黒く焼けただれていた。  
とつじょとして、いつにない罪悪感に襲われたクロウリーはアジラフェールを見たが、天使は穏やかに彼をいさめた。  
「大丈夫。すでに治りかけてるんだ、ほら」と、彼は手を持ち上げると、むけた皮を払い、その下の無傷の皮ふを見せてやった。  
クロウリーはその手を両手ですくうと、自分の顔に持っていった。そっと口づけ、そのままざらついたヘビの舌で猫のように皮膚を舐める。手が完璧に癒えるまで、それを続けた。

アジラフェールは微笑んで礼を言い、話しだそうと口を開いてから、はじめて言葉をつまらせた。  
「どうした？」と、クロウリーは不思議そうにたずねた。みじんも躊躇せず悪魔のためにあんなことをした天使を、今になってためらわせるものとは何なのか。  
それに答えるように、アジラフェールはクロウリーの唇にそっと指を置く。そしてクロウリーは理解した。アジラフェールが唯一キスをしなかった、クロウリーの唇。いまだひび割れ、熱でヒリヒリするそれが、アジラフェールの指の下で弧を描く。そして、その指にキスをした。  
天使がゆっくりと体を近づけて、指を退かした。クロウリーも首を伸ばしてそれを迎え、ふたりの唇が重なる。

アジラフェールは、自分に触れる唇が癒えて柔らかくなったのを感じた。だが離れるのはだいぶ後になってからだった。

 

 


End file.
